Maebara Cross
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Keiichi was kidnapped by a Yandere Rena! What will happen to him? A dark KeiRena oneshot. Keiichi X Yandere! Rena


Hinamizawa, June 22 1983

Watanagashi festival.

Keiichi's POV

My name is Maebara Keiichi. I am 16 years old and a newcomer to this village. I moved here after my father said that this place might be the place where i can atone for my sins for shooting a poor girl's eye with a BB gun. 2 days after i moved in, i made many new friends, unlike the ones from my old school.

Today, there is an annual festival called Watanagashi, and the shrine maiden, who is one of my friends, Furude Rika, is now dancing near the shrine.

I suddenly felt a slight pat on my back. It was the Sonozaki twins, Mion and Shion.

"Hello-lo Kei-Chan!" they both said simultaneously, and it surprised me.

"Whoa! Too bad that didn't kill me." I said sarcastically.

They both then laughed. I then tried to walk to the riverside, but before i even took a step forward...

"Eh?"

I was tripping over a rope. I then fell to the ground, my left hand hits something hot.

"AHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT!"

"Hohoho! Looks like Keiichi-San didn't see THAT!" A little girl's voice said.

It was another one of my friends, Hojō Satoko. She is a hell of a prankster, as i always fell victim to them, even if i tried to be careful. This time, she put a rope between 2 poles, and a large plate with some scorching hot coals.

"Well, Too bad THAT didn't scorch me!" I scolded, before bolting off to the river.

The next day, on the way to school.

My burn wounds from last night were compressed with ice, to help making the pain gone. And surprisingly this morning, i felt as if the pain is no longer in my body. I then took a shower. After that, i put on my uniform, before heading down to the dining room to taking a piece of bread.

"I'm going!" I said as i walked out the front door.

"Good morning Keiichi-Kun!" A cheerful voice greeted me.

It was my closest friend in this village, Ryugū Rena. She is... Well very obsessive about cute stuffs, and if she finds one, she grabs them and brings them home, if it's possible. I became close to her because i always flirted, chatted, and also 'Treasure hunting' with her at the scrapyard.

"Good morning, Rena!"

I then widen my eyes, Usually Mion is waiting for me along with Rena, but she is nowhere to be seen. I then shrugged it off and walked with Rena to school anyways.

Along the way, Rena kept clinging onto me, which is... Unusual. She also smiles a lot at me, which is also unusual, since everytime i was with her, she was blushing and frowning.

When we reached our school, and then our classroom, i decided to enter first, just as usual, to check if that Brat Satoko puts another trap, but then Rena patted my shoulder and said, "There's no trap, She's not here yet."

I then opened the door to see, and it's true, Satoko didn't came to class yet.

How did she know that? Maybe she was at Satoko's house before going to mine? I simply shrugged it off, and took a seat. And this time, Rena is sitting right next to me, which is also unusual since she always take a seat that's farther than mine.

Chie Sensei then came into the room, just as i was about to sit down.

"Good morning class, but there are bad news from last night."

"What news, Sensei?" I asked.

"The Sonozaki twins, Hojō-San, and Furude-Chan went missing last night."

That announcement shocked me. I was a friend for them for only a few days, and now they went missing. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. Rena then patted my back, and comforted me, and sure it works. I can hear her sobbing too.

After school, we decided to get rid of our sadness by treasure hunting. After we reached the dump, Rena went inside a beat-up white van. She says that i should start removing some metal pieces.

5 pieces later, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Rena, carrying a hooked Machete, with a dark expression.

"UWAAAAHHHH!"

"GYAAA! W-what is it, Keiichi-kun?"

I simply pointed at the blade, my fingers still shaking.

"Oh don't worry, this Machete is just gonna be Rena's tool to remove large pieces." She said, before swinging it down to a broken car engine, and it split into 2.

What the hell is this girl? How can she has so much strength, despite her timid appearamce?

"So Rena, about Mion and the others-"

"What about them?"

"Uh... Nothing, let's just get back into hunting."

She nodded, and continued to slice up some large pieces.

After 50 pieces sliced and removed, i sat down, my eyes glinted in sadness.

"What's wrong, Keiichi-Kun?"

"It's about the others. I was thinking-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" She yells angrily.

I was so insensitive! I should've think straight. She is still devastated over her friends' disappearances.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." I heard her say quietly.

"Uh, sorry?"

I was then hit in the back of the head, and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up, feeling an immense amount of pain in my head. I shook my head, and opened my eyes.

It was night, judging from the view outside the window. But now the problem is that **Where am I?**

I tried to stand, but then i realized something.

I was chained onto a cross.

I tried to yank them off, but to no avail. I then bowed my head down, sobbing sadly.

But then i heard something. Footsteps.

I looked at the floor, there was a shadow with what appears to be a beret on it's head. It's Rena! Is she coming to save me!?

"RENA! HELP ME PLEASE!" I cried out.

She then walked to my position, but something feels off.

I saw her, her machete sheathed on her back. She was in her usual white dress with a blue ribbon, but it seems bloody. She was carrying 4 large boxes, and the most scariest thing is, that her face is that of a psychopath when killing someone.

"HeLlO KeIccHI KuN." She said playfully.

"Rena! what happened to you!? And what's inside those boxes!? And why are you grinning like that!?"

"Teehee! Keiichi-kun, ask one question at a time please."

She then dropped the boxes.

The 1st box has the words "Mii-Chan" written on it, the second has "Shii-Chan", the 3rd has "Satoko-Chan" and the last one is "Rika-Chan".

Upon impact, the boxes opened, and spilled out their contents, which shocked me.

Each of the boxes have decapitated heads, and organs.

"Are you happy now?"

"Rena, you're not right in the head, why did you do this?"

"It's because Rena loves you Keiichi-Kun, and all those 4 are going to take Keiichi-Kun away from Rena."

"What- What do you mean?"

"It's simple. Both Mii-Chan and Shii-Chan are always flirting around you, hoping so that they can have you love them. Satoko-Chan already hurt you for many times, and Rika-Chan... She defended Satoko-Chan, so i just **_Slashed her head off, and drank the blood that sprayed onto me_**."

"So now what? You're gonna kill me too?"

"Of course not, Keiichi-Kun, You are mine now, you are Rena's property. Now, do you love me?"

"No, you killed my friends in cold blood, You're a monster."

"Then I'll use force then."

She then grabbed a hammer and picked up 4 pieces of nails.

She then proceded to nail down my palms.

It was very painful, yet i never felt this much pain before. But instead of apologizing, Rena laughed insanely.

Then she nails down my feet.

Everything went black after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3rd person POV, many days later.

Rena was laying on her bed, and prepared to wake up. She then looked at what's next to her. Keiichi's rotten corpse. After Keiichi died, Rena had a breakdown, and couldn't accept it. She then placed the corpse on the bed, acting as if it's still alive.

"Good morning, Anata (Darling). Let's get some walk." She said happily, before laughing maniacally.

End.


End file.
